


Caring is not an Advantage, Sherlock

by victorianlovers



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bullying, Eton, Kid Fic, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, public school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianlovers/pseuds/victorianlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock starts public school when he's seven years old. The only person he knows is his older brother Mycroft and his classmates give him hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring is not an Advantage, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this short story during an English exam a few weeks ago. The task was 'A childhood at a public school in England. Write a short short story on this subject.'  
> Because I wrote this one shot in and exam I had to change Sherlock's and Mycroft's names to William and Mike. I also added in the 'Caring is not an advantage' line afterwards because of that (although I was very tempted to add it in right away). Thanks to my English teacher for beta reading this (and giving me a good grade lol).  
> I hope you enjoy this and I would appreciate if you commented :)

Sherlock was seven when he had to go to Eton. He knew this day would come, after all Mycroft had to go as well. At least he'd know someone there.   
After a drive that took way too long they finally arrived and Sherlock got out of the car alongside his older brother.  
„Myc, please take Sherlock's suitcase, will you? And remember to write us. Give us a call in case you forgot something“, his mother started fussing.   
Sherlock tuned her out until he noticed his father's hand on his shoulder. He looked up into his ice-blue eyes that were staring at him. Sherlock didn't dare to avert his gaze.   
„Son, your mother and I sent you to a great school and we expect you to behave accordingly. I don't want to hear any complaints from your teachers, do you understand, Sherlock?“, he said in a low voice. Sherlock could only nod. His father patted his shoulder once more before going over to his brother. He had always liked Mycroft more than him.  
A few minutes later their parents departed, leaving him at this strange place.

The first week was alright. The teachers motivated the boys to make friends with each other and some of them did, but most of them were very shy.   
It didn't stay like that for long though. After a few weeks his English teacher noticed that Sherlock was capable of reading more advanced literature than his classmates and began to give him extra work. This didn't go unnoticed by his classmates and soon they started to shove him into older students on the corridor and pushed in front of him in the queue for lunch. „What are you doing?“, Sherlock would say then, but the boys just laughed at him and turned around. This happened several times and the more Sherlock complained, the worse it got. 

Until one day during dinner one of his classmates made him trip and he dropped his plate. Sherlock got up with tears in his eyes and rushed out of the dining hall before anyone could see him. Suppressing his sobbing he turned left into the next corridor and slid down the wall onto the floor, hiding his face in his knees, letting his tears flow. It didn't take long until he felt his brother's arm around him.  
„Sherlock, stop crying“, he mumbled, sounding a little embarrassed. Sherlock swiped his sleeve over his face and snuffled. Looking up at his brother through his glassy eyes he replied: „Why are they so mean, Mycroft? I didn't do anything.“  
Mycroft sighed. „Oh Sherlock. I know this is hard for you, but you must learn to stand above these things.“ He pushed his curls out of his brother's face.   
„If you want them to stop, you have to ignore them. Otherwise they won't lose interest in you. Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock.“

Sherlock nodded and got up. While Mycroft went back to the dining hall Sherlock left for his room. Why should he care about the other boys? They were only mean to him because he was smarter than them. Wiping the last traces of his breakdown from his face, he pulled back his shoulders and raised his chin.   
From now on they wouldn't dare to push him any more. Next time something happened he wouldn't let them. 

Why would he care?


End file.
